A New Future
by KNSJ
Summary: In life things change and you can't always go back to how they were. Ginny Weasley have been stuck in the past with the Marauders for a year now. She is going to start a new year but the new mystery professor changes everything. What if Ginny knows this professor but how does she know them. Follow them and see how this Professor changes everything in all their lives. *Rated T-M*
1. Chapter 1

The life that I would have chosen would not be the one that I have today. I have been through so much and I can't even start with what could be different. This is a new start for me. I have accepted that I would not be able to go back to the life that I once had. It's been a year since I have been in the year of the Marauders since their six year. My best friends found me and I don't know what to think now. This is the new beginning of both of our futures and she will make everything change.

"Ginny come on! We are going to be late." James screamed from the train station.

Ginny ran up to him and they meet up to the others. Sirius and Remus was waiting for them. Sirius just shook his head and said,

"Thought we lost you there for a minute Claws."

"Haha. Like you could ever really lose me like that. I am not replaceable." Ginny said smirking.

"Come on you two. Let's find a compartment before all the good ones are token up." Remus stated starting to walk to their usual compartment.

"Like anyone would be stupid to take our compartment. We have been going into this compartment since first year. Everyone knows if they don't want to be our first victims they know not to take our compartment." Sirius said with a laugh and high five from James.

"Well, get ready to eat your words Pads." Ginny said pointing to Lily and Alice.

"Lily-pad how are you?" James asked smirking goofy.

"Potter I told you not to call me that. I am fine." Lily answered.

"What are you doing here in our compartment?" Sirius blurted.

"There is nowhere else to sit. Is there a problem?" Lily asked with attitude back to Sirius.

"No. You are fine here Lily flower." James said sitting down next to her.

Lily just shook her head and turned to Ginny and asked,

"How was your summer? Wished you could have come and stayed at my place for the summer."

"I know but these boys kept me busy and it was fun how about yours?" Ginny asked.

"It was alright. You know just being by yourself while you sister and her boyfriend are always there and trying to ignore Snape. But it was alright." Lily said with a sigh.

"So what do you think about Professor Luis retiring?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"So that is true. I thought it was a rumor or something." Alice asked.

"No. It's true. He did. My father told me. But I guess they already found someone to replace it." James stated.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"I don't know dad won't say but he has been on tense since finding out. We don't who it is." Sirius stated.

They got off of the train and headed into the Great Hall. Sirius stopped to scare the first years and Lily yelled at him and made him keep walking. They sat there and saw an empty seat. Lily looked over to Ginny and said,

"Well, I guess the boys were wrong."

"I don't know. Dumbledore might be making a big entrance for them." Ginny stated.

The first years came in to get sorted and it was a good group so far. Ginny leaned over to Sirius and James and said,

"Good group this year, yes?"

"Yeah, there is some potential." James stated.

Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. For those of you that don't know the Forbidden Forest is off limits." Dumbledore looked over to the Marauders when saying that. They looked around like they don't know what he was talking about. "Another welcome is to the first years of this year. We all hope that you will find the knowledge that you seek here at Hogwarts. One more thing before we start the feast is that for those of you that did not know our dear Professor Luis retired this year and will not be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. But I am proud to say that your new professor is egger to teach you all that you need to now for your future. I would like to introduce Miss Hermione Granger!"

*Hermione's POV*

The doors swung open and I walked down between the two tables. There was so many people that I recognized from the future that are students right now. What I looked at the Gryffindor table as I got to the front of the Great Hall. Right there it caught my eyes. Right there was a girl with red hair that looked just liked Ginny. I did not know what to do or say. I could not believe that one of my best friends were not dead.

"Miss Granger would you like to say a few words?' Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and stepped forward.

*Ginny's POV*

I watched the new teacher enter the Great Hall and I could not believe it was Hermione. None of it made any sense. I watched her walk up to the front of the room. I noticed that she spotted me and I could see it in her eyes that she did not want to believe it. There was something different about her eyes. They were darker then the last time I saw her.

"Wow the new teacher is hot." Sirius stated.

I smacked him and he turned to me and said,

"What was that for?"

"Is there anything else you can think of other then how hot a girl is?" I stated.

"Miss Granger would you like to say a few words?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded and stepped forward. There was something different about the way she walked it had more force and confidence then before. She looked around the room and took a deep breath and said,

"I know that you all don't know me and that some of you are in your seventh year and thinking what is this witch going to be able to teach me when she looks like she is only eighteen. Tell you the truth I am actually eighteen turning nineteen soon. But I can tell you this I am not your average teacher I know what goes on in the world and I want to help all of you prepare yourselves for it. So I hope most of you look past my age and think of me as someone you can trust to go to for help or advice. We will learn this together."

Hermione looked over to Dumbledore and he started to clap. Everyone in the room started to clap. I watched Hermione move over to sit with the teachers. She sat next to McGonagall and Hagrid. I turned back to the guys and started to eat.

"I can't believe she is only eighteen years old and Dumbledore is allowing her to teach us. What can she teach us that she hasn't learned yet?" Peter asked.

"Oh shut it Peter. She probably has more knowledge then you do in her one pinky. You don't know what she knows at all yet. You just met her and that wasn't even a really good meeting." I spatted at him.

Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. The only time we actually talked was to make comments about the new teacher or something else in other people's conversation. I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Hermione had already left the Great Hall. I turned to the guys and said,

"I am leaving. Long day and really tired. Going to hit the hay early."

Before they could say anything to me I left the Great Hall. I walked down the corridor right then I felt an arm pulling me into an empty class room. I turned to be face with,


	2. Chapter 2

Before they could say anything to me I left the Great Hall. I walked down the corridor right then I felt an arm pulling me into an empty class room. I turned to be face with Hermione. She pulled me down the hall with her wand pointing at me. I did not know what to do or say. I could not believe that Hermione would be doing something like this to me. I just kept walking until we got to a classroom. It was her classroom.

"What was the last thing that I have ever said to Ginny Weasley?" Hermione said sternly.

I didn't understand why she was asking me these questions. It was like she didn't believe it was me. But I still answered it. I sighed and said,

"We were talking about Draco Malfoy and you admitted that you thought he looked hot this year but did not want to admitted to anyone."

Hermione lowered her wand and pulled me into a hug. I could feel her shaking. I just stood there soothing her to calm down. Once Hermione calmed down I looked at her. Now that I got a better look at her I could see that she has changed physically but also emotionally.

"We all thought you were dead! What happened?" Hermione asked franticly.

"Well, I got thrown back in time when I messed with your broken time turner that I found." I admitted scared.

I did not know how Hermione would react about this. But she took a deep breath and said,

"OMG Ginny! Do you not know how dangerous time turners are? Mostly when they are damaged in some way. You are lucky you are not back in prehistoric times. You could have went anywhere."

I just sat there listening to Hermine yell at me about how dangerous time turners are. I let her get it out of her system so that this argument would be over with. After Hermione was done, she pulled me into another hug and whispered,

"At least you are safe."

I could feel a few tears fall down her face. I pulled back from the hug and saw Hermione crying now. I did not know what made her cry but I knew that I had to comfort my best friend.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked worried.

"It's just that you have no idea what has happen this year in our time. A lot has happened Ginny." Hermione admitted wiping tears away.

"Hermione what did happen? How are you able to be here? What happened to you? Why do you seem so different?" I asked.

I know that I was asking a lot of questions but I needed answers.

*Hermione's POV*

I did not know how to answer most of these answers. To tell you the truth I did not believe it that Ginny was alive. All this time she was here in the past and we all thought she was dead. I felt bad for the Weasley's and Harry. They never got to say goodbye or got to know she was alright.

I didn't realize that I was crying until Ginny asked me why I was crying. She also sprung a lot of question onto me that I did not know if I could answer. I knew I should answer at least one of them.

"Alright Ginny. I am going to be truthful with you. I don't know if I can answer all your questions right now. I don't want to overwhelm you right now. But I will answer you on how I got here." I told her.

Ginny nodded and I continued,

"Well, I came back here to change the future. It's dark time that have gotten darker. I was sent back by the Order themselves to complete the mission. I was able to come back by," I paused.

It was actually foggy on how I was able to come back. All I remember was battling in the war and watching all my friends die. The last thing I remember was Belikov casting the killing curse my way and it went blank after that.

"Hermione do you even remember what happen? Or how you got here?" She asked.

"I remember everything that has happened. I can never forget that but I don't know how I was able to come back here. I remember talking to Kingsley about our plan to send me back when the time was right and if things did not end up right for the light side." I explained to her.

Before I could say anything else I heard the door open up to our classroom and I whipped my wand around to be face to face with the Marauders. They were scared and did not know what to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Ginny. She lowered my wand and said,

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you. You were not in the common room when we came back from dinner and Alice said you were not up in your room. So we came looking for you." James admitted.

"I'm alright. I was just catching up with an old friend." Ginny said quickly.

They guys looked over at me. I just smiled and said,

"So this is the infamous Marauders that I have to watch out for."

"Well, my dear. It's nice to meet a friend of Claws. I am Sirius Black and this is," Sirius started to introduce.

"I know who you all are. You are Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Claws really?" I said looking at Ginny for the last part.

Ginny just nodded and I laughed at that. She smirked and James asked,

"How do you know who we are and we know nothing about you?"

"Because I am your new teacher. I get to know this stuff about you. Also Gins here filled me in on about you." I explained.

They gave a worry look and I then said,

"Don't worry all good things. I hope."

I knew they were worried about me figuring out if I knew about the four of them being animagus while the other one is a werewolf. Also about the map and their invisibility cloak. All of their secrets most likely. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was. I walked over to write something down and handed it to Remus. He looked at me confused and I said,

"If any teacher gives you a problem. Give them this. Now I think it is time for you all to get back to your common room for bed."

They nodded. Right when they were about to leave Ginny turned around and said,

"We will talk later. I have a lot of questions Hermione. Please."

"Of course Gins. We will catch up another time. It's great to see you again." I said giving her one last hug before they left.

I looked around my classroom knowing I was alone now. I did not like being alone anymore. It made me think and have all the darkness creep up on me. I just slide down the wall and sat there. I let the tears fall. This was my only time to let my emotions out. I just sat there crying and I did not feel the arm that was rubbing my back until I heard the whispers,

"Sssshhhh. It's going to be alright."

I turned to see who it was and I was face with two big eyes staring at me. It was no other than…


	3. Chapter 3

"Sssshhhh. It's going to be alright."

I turned to see who it was and I was face with two big eyes staring at me. It was no other than Sirius Black. He was trying to calm me down. I did not understand why he would do something like that when he barely knows me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked whipping the tears away.

"I was heading back with the others and then…" Sirius paused. "I don't know why I came back."

I just smiled and said,

"Well, thank you for coming back. But you really need to get back to your dorm room before you get into trouble."

Sirius nodded and headed out the door but turned around and said,

"Miss, I hope that you are alright."

"I will be." I said to him. "Once I change everything." I whispered.

Sirius looked back at me but just kept walking. I sighed and went to my office. I knew I was not going to get any sleep but I had to keep myself busy.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was coming up. It looked so peaceful. It reminded me how beautiful Hogwarts really was in the morning. Where in one moment everything is calm and quiet. I smiled to myself as I watched Hagrid prepare his garden.

I walked down to the Great Hall. I could hear the ghost rooming the halls. It was peaceful in the halls but there were moments when the peace was ruined by the memories of the battle. I took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall. There was a few people in the Great Hall. I just froze there at the entrance.

"Mione?" Someone said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around to be faced with Ginny. I could see the worry in her eyes. She knew something was wrong. But I did not know how to tell her. I did not know what to do. Ginny took my hand and guided me away from the Great Hall.

*Ginny's POV*

I did not want to wait for the others for breakfast. The Marauders take forever to wake up. I enjoyed the peacefulness of Hogwarts and thought about everything that has happened to me since last year. I got to the entrance of the Great Hall. There I saw was Hermione standing there. I walked up to her and saw that she was scared. But I have never seen Hermione have fear in her eyes before.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and guided her somewhere more private. She needed a breather and I knew exactly where to take her. We walked down the hall in silence to the kitchen. I sat her down in a chair and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, what happened to you? I have never seen you like this." I asked concerned.

Hermione did not say anything at first but then whispered,

"War!"

I did not know what to say. Did I really miss a lot in my time. I looked at Hermione and saw darkness and sadness in her eyes. There was no hope or happiness left in them. I have never seen Hermione look like this. It worried me a lot.

"Hermione please tell me what happened?"

"Before I tell you everything you need to know that none of this is your fault." Hermione reassured me.

I looked at her scared but sat there quietly and listened. Hermione started to explain everything that happened the year I was gone. She told me about the little battle at Hogwarts and how Dumbledore died. I could not believe that Snape would kill Dumbledore.

"Then everything changed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Then everything changed."

*Hermione's POV*

I sat across from Ginny about to explain everything. She was worried about me. I know I have changed physically and emotional but it was all for the greater good. I sighed and said,

"After Dumbledore died, Harry had a mission from him. Harry, Ron, and I dropped out of school and went on the run to finish this mission. At school Snape became headmaster and death eaters took over as teachers. It was a nightmare. But Neville and Luna took control while Harry, Ron, and I were continuing our mission. But near the end of the year for the students at Hogwarts it was the worse. Neville and Luna had to take drastic measures and protect the underage students by hiding them in the room of requirement. Harry, Ron, and I had to go back to Hogwarts to find something for the mission and that was when the war started." I paused to let it soak in with Ginny. She looked at me and then nodded to continue.

"Well, at the beginning of the war we were able to get the Order in the school to have backup. But it was not good enough. We did not realize the numbers in his army. He had triple the numbers we thought he had. The war was ruff. Everyone was.." I paused. I was not ready to admit the next part. This was the hardest part to tell Ginny.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone was dying. On both sides but a lot of our people died. A lot of loved ones. I had to watch them all die. Voldemort gave us time to collect the our own that had fallen and give Harry time to decide to turn himself over. No one knew that Harry went to the forbidden forest to turn himself over."

"No! That can't be true Hermione." Ginny asked shocked.

"Ginny let me explain. Harry had to. It was the only way to win the war. But then Voldemort brought his body to prove to us that he was dead. But Harry was not actually dead. The fighting continued. More of our people died and then…" I tried to swallow back the tears.

Ginny took my hands into hers and just sat there quietly. She let me have a few minutes to collect myself. I took a breath and continued,

"That was then Harry died this time for real. Voldemort had won. His army was way out number but we did not care. Whoever was left kept fighting. I was fighting with Fred and you would not believe what he told me before he died."

*Ginny's POV*

I could not believe what I was hearing. Everyone I cared about died and the worse thing happened Voldemort won. I watched Hermione and I could see the emotions she been through. Right when she mentioned Fred that was when she broke.

"Ginny did you know that Fred was in love with me?" Hermione asked in between tears.

"No, but George and I had a hunch. Who killed him?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"It was Belikov. Fred jumped right in front of me before Belikov could kill me. He looked at me and told me he loved me and that him heart belonged to me. I knew that I had to keep fighting and that was what I did. Ron and I were fighting Belikov and another death eater. Ron was quick but the other death eater was much quicker. That was when I knew it was over. I was almost all alone in the fight. There was still a few Order left but Kingsley and I knew it was time." Hermione explained in between tears.

She was having a break down now. Retelling Fred's death was one of the hardest thing Hermione had to do. I knew she loved him and had a crush on him in fourth year but I never knew that he had the same feelings back. I got up and hugged Hermione. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Hermione was that when you came back in time?" I asked.

"I was fighting Belikov and the other death eater and I was about to disarm them but right then Belikov casted the killing curse at me. That is where it went black. I ended up her on the grounds in the past." Hermione explained.

I looked at my best friend and knew she had been through a lot and now she was going to do a mission on her own to protect everyone in the future. I had a few ideas what this mission was but I was not going to ask her about it now. She already been through enough by telling me about the war. We heard the warning bell for classes. Hermione eyes grew and she got up. She quickly whipped the tears away and said,

"We have to go."

I nodded and headed for the door.

*Sirius' POV*

Today was first day of classes. I was ready for the new year. This was going to be the beginning of the best year ever. I walked with my best guy friends, we were heading to our first class of the day. I was excited because it was DADA. James was worried about Ginny. She was not at breakfast and none of us could find her.

"Do you think Ginny already went to class? She probably went to DADA early to catch up with our new professor. They are friends remember." Remus reassured us.

"Yeah I guess you are right. But isn't strange that this teacher comes out of nowhere and no one knows who she is? Ginny never talked about her. She told us that we were her only friends left." I asked questioning things.

"Not true. Ginny said that we were her only friends left because her other friends lived so far away that she could not see them anymore." Remus corrected me.

I just sighed and walked into the classroom. We were not the only ones early to class. Most of the class was her but Ginny. I looked to James and Remus. They had the same look on their faces. We sat in our seats and waited. Class was supposed to start and the teacher was not here.

"So what are we supposed to do?" James asked out loud.

"I think we should just ditch this popsicle joint." I screamed.

Mostly everyone agreed with me. I got up and was heading for the door when it swung open and walked in was….


	5. Chapter 5

Mostly everyone agreed with me. I got up and was heading for the door when it swung open and walked in was the new staff, Miss Hermione Granger. She came in with Ginny. Hermione walked right past me and to the front of the room. She then turned to the class and said,

"Mr. Black are you going to sit down or are you going to be my first volunteer to see what you have?"

I looked around the room and then to Hermione. I could not believe she was saying this. I shook my head and sat back down quickly. I knew when to pick my fights and when to back down. Ginny and the guys snickered at me. I glared to them and told them to shut up.

*Hermione's POV*

I looked around after Sirius sat down. I sighed and started to talk,

"Alright, let's get one thing straight. You will not be calling me professor or miss or any of that nonsense. I am as old as you maybe even a little bit older. You can call me Granger or Hermione. I will take care of any teachers that dislike how you approach me. Unless you are approaching me in an unlikely manner."

Everyone stood quiet. I could tell that some of them were scared of me. I looked around the class and Ginny smiled to me. I breathed and said softly,

"I don't want to scare any of you. I know that I look scary but this is just a layer of me. I have other layers that would give you nightmares and question me. But I do want to help each and every one of you. I am here to prepare you for the real world. I don't care about the silly little gossip or drama that is going around the school. I could care less on how is hooking up with who in the broom closet. In this class you will be focusing on your skills as a witch and wizard. You will be finding yourself as a person as well. I am not just going to help you grow in your magical abilities. I want to be there to help you find you. Any questions?"

No one rose their hands but I could there was a lot of questions going on in their heads. I smiled to them and said,

"Do not be scared to speak up. I am here to help you. I want to have your trust as much as you have mine. I want you to trust me enough to come to me personally with situations that you have and need help with. No matter what it is."

I could tell the class understood what I was saying. But then that one person that would speak up.

"Why should we trust you? We know nothing about you." Snape spoke up.

I looked at him and then realized how young Snape looked. I sighed and said,

"I understand that none of you know me but I can tell you that you will get to know me. Some of you more than others. I am not going to lie."

"Then where do you think you have the right to tell us what to do? You are as old as us. How can you be a good choice to teach us?" Snape asked.

"I get it. I am as old as you guys and you are hesitating but I can tell you this, I have seen things that you would never believe. I have been through things that would change a person and it has. I have not got a real school experience because of what I have been through. Everyone is going to sugar coat about the war and what is happening out there in the real world. But I am not. I will tell you the truth. Actually let me show you."

I stepped forward and took a deep breath. I then took down my delusion spell. There were a few gasps and the room was silent.

*Sirius's POV*

I could not believe what I was seeing. She was covered in so many scars. Some of those marks where older than a few years. I looked over to Ginny and I could see a tear slide down her face. She quickly whipped it away. But I could tell it was hard for her. I looked back to Hermione and saw she was having a hard time showing everyone.

"These marks and scars are from my past. Things that I have done to help the world to be a better place. This is what is happening in the world right now. War is happening. Everyone else will lie and tell you everything is going to be alright or that the war is not that serious but it is. This is serious. Because you will be facing it when you graduate. You are the next generation that will be dealing with all of this. I want to be the one to prepare you and make sure that you all survive this damn war." Hermione said.

You could see that she was a little emotional and serious about this subject. Everyone just started at her. I could not believe that she had been through this. I looked her up and down. What caught my eye was the scar on her arm. Right there was the words 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her arm. I looked to my friends and James saw what I was looking at. Remus was glared at the scars. No one said anything but I spoke up and said,

"Hermione,"

Hermione looked up and asked,

"Yes Sirius?"

You could see that she was masking her emotions right now. I could not believe how strong Hermione truly was. I took a deep breath and stood up and said,

"I just want to thank you for everything you have done for us. You have put your life on the line to help our future and you barely know any of us. I speak for most of the class and you have our undying attention. We are ready to learn from you."

*Hermione's POV*

I smiled to Sirius. He was always so caring and sweet. He knew how to make someone stronger and feel better. I thanked him and looked at the class. You could tell that they all were ready to learn. It was time to begin their lesson. I started class by telling them that we would be dueling. Everyone grinned. I made the desks disappear. Everyone stood there looking at me excited. I smiled to them and said,

"Alright, this is going to show how well of a dueler you are. I need to see where each one of you are at. The only way for that is….


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, this is going to show how well of a dueler you are. I need to see where each one of you are at. The only way for that is for each of you to duel me. So who wants to go first?" I asked looking at the class.

All of their exciting grins turned to shock but there was a few that still was excited.

"What? You want us to duel you?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to see how well trained you all are so I know what I am dealing with. I want to make you all at your best and knowing what your weakness is will help in the end." I explained.

I looked around the room and waited until a cocky Slytherin came up and said,

"I'll go first. This should be easy."

I just grinned and took my wand out. We started to duel. It did not take long to disarm him. He was an alright fighter but there were a few flaws.

"You fight with only defiance spell and no offense spell. That is one of your flaws but we will work on it. Good job. Five points to Slytherin for volunteering first." I stated.

After that a few more students quickly volunteered. One after the other we dueled. Some were stronger than the others. But everyone had at least one flaw that needed to be worked on. I looked around the room to see who was next. There was a few that was still hesitant about the idea. I grinned and point to Remus.

"You, your next."

Remus looked around shocked and scared. He did not know what to say. He sighed and stepped forward. Before we started to fuel he spoke up and said,

"I already know my flaws. I step first with my right foot always first and I use my shield too much for my safety. I am hesitant on hurting someone with certain spells. I guess you could say I use first year's spell more than anything."

I smiled at him and pointed my wand down. I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"That is alright. Because I knew someone that was saved by just using Expelliarmus to escape from a horrible situation."

I looked over to Ginny and she smiled. She knew who I was talking about. The whole classroom looked impressed. I then took my wand back out and said,

"Now let's do this."

Remus nodded and we started to duel. He was actually pretty good. I was impressed. But after a while I disarmed him. I smiled to him and said,

"You are better than you think. Do not dough yourself. You were right about a few of your flaws that you shared but the one about using mostly first year spells was a lie. I don't think I know a first year that knows how to cast a stinger that strong. It almost came through my shield. Go job Remus."

He smiled back to me and went back to his friends. They all patted him on the back for a well done. Ginny even gave him a hug. I looked around and pointed out a few more students that had not had a turn yet. But the ones that I was excited about was the Marauders, Lily, and Severus.

"Alright Lily it's your turn." I shared.

She looked at me scared. She was nervous about doing it and asked,

"Do I really have to do it?"

"Yes, just think about it like as if you were trying to protect your loved ones." I encouraged her.

Lily nodded and we started to duel. She was a little weak at the beginning but by the time I disarmed her she had a strong fight. I nodded in approval and said,

"You were a little weak at the beginning but grew stronger by the end. We will work on being strong throughout the whole time." I explained.

She nodded and took every work to heart. You could tell that she was serious about learning and improving her skills. I turned to the last four. Sirius and James smiled to me and said,

"Well, we have a propels for you." James started.

"Alright, I'm listening." I said interested.

I was not going to lie; this was interesting on what those two had planned for me. Sirius then smiled and said,

"Well, James and I thought we could duel you at once. Would you be up for that?" I grinned and raised my wand. Both boys looked at me shocked and Ginny smiled and screamed,

"Don't hurt the boys will you Hermione!"

I grinned over to her and then faced the two boys again. They had their wands raised was ready to fight. This was going to be fun. The whole class stayed quiet as we dueled. James and Sirius were strong duelers at that. They must have been practicing at home with Jame's father. I smirked and then took James down easily by disarming him. He huffed and said,

"It's to you Sirius."

Sirius nodded and turned back to me and said,

"I will go easy one you kitten."

"Oh don't worry I will not be that easy mutt."

He looked at me shocked and I was able to cast a spell his way before he could realize it was too late. I stood on top of him as he laid there on the floor groaning.

"Don't ever let your opponent get into your head."

I walked away and faced Ginny and Severus. I grinned at both of them and asked,

"Who's next?"

"I guess I will go." Said….


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess I will go." Said Severus.

I turned to him and nodded. We faced each other and you could tell that he took this serious. I sighed and started to circle him. Neither of us made the first move. We were watching each other, waiting. Finally, Sirius screamed,

"Kick his ass Mione!"

I paused and that was when Severus casted his first spell. But I was still faster than him. I blocked it before it could hit me. That was when it started to get interesting. We started to duel intensely. It was getting long. I was getting a little tired but was not going to give up. You could see that Severus was getting tired as well. Finally, I could disarm him.

"Alright, you are a strong fighter and knows how to use your powers to your advantage. But you are trying to prove too much. What are you trying to prove Severus?" I asked.

He did not say anything. He just went back to standing with the rest of the Slytherins. I walked over to my desk and took out a flask and drank from it. Everyone looked at me confused. I sighed and said,

"This helps me out. I have been through things that I need to take potions every few hours or when I use too much magic."

"Hermione do you want to continue then?" Ginny asked.

"Oh what Gins, too scared to face me?" I asked joking.

She smiled to me and said,

"Oh Hermione, you be surprised on how much I have grown."

I walked past her and went to the middle of the room. Everyone watched scared.

*Remus' POV*

I looked over to the guys. Sirius had this look that made him concerned. I could tell that this was something going on between those two but none of us will ever know. I got a whiff of the potion and it was something I don't know.

"Those two have something to deal with." James stated.

"Well, remember Ginny did say that she knows Hermione. But who knows how their relationship is." I explained.

Right then those two started to duel. You could tell that Ginny was kind of taking it easy on Hermione. But then Hermione spoke up and said,

"Oh Ginny please don't hold back. What would H say about this right now?"

Ginny grinned and said,

"He would have told me to pace you because you are stubborn."

Hermione smiled at Ginny with a laugh. I wonder who H was. The duel went on. Both were powerful. But Hermione had an upper hand.

*Ginny's POV*

I was dueling Hermione. I did not want to push Hermione. I did not know what she had to take but I was worried about it. I would have to ask her later about it. But Hermione was not going to give up and she made me fight for it. We were facing each other and right then Hermione got the upper hand and disarmed me.

"Well, Gins. I must say you have gotten better but there is something that became happen since you been here. Don't forget what you learned before in DA. Don't let yourself get into habits." Hermione shared.

I nodded and went to stand by the guys. The looked at me confused. I just shrugged and said,

"She's being harder on me since she knows me personally."

"Alright everyone. You all did great but now it is time to go to your next class. Dismiss." Hermione said walking slowly back to her desk.

I turned to the guys and said,

"Cover for me please?"

They nodded and left. I walked up to Hermione and looked at her worried. You could tell she was tired. But there was something else there that I just did not know. I kneeled in front of Hermione.

"Hermione talk to me. What is going on? What is that potion for?" I asked.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She sighed and asked,

"Can you take me to Madam Pomfrey?"

I nodded and helped her up. We walked slowly to the Hospital Wing. As we walked in there was no one there. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk. She looked up and saw that I was bring Hermione in. She ran out and over to us.

"Hermione what happened?" She asked.

"Pomfrey, it wasn't strong enough. I can feel it going through me." She only said.

I just stood there. I did not know what was going on. Right then Madam Pomfrey help Hermione unbutton her shirt to see in the middle of her chest a big mark. I gasped and Hermione looked away. You could tell she was uncomfortable about it. Madam Pomfrey shooed me out of the room.

I stood there in silence. I needed someone here with me but I didn't have anyone that I could trust like this. Yeah, I had the Marauders but they did not know about the real me. It was these moments I missed Harry and my family and friends from my time. Right then I saw the guys coming down the hall.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We felt that something was wrong. Are you alright?" James asked.

I did not know what to say. I just ran up to them and hugged them. They may not know everything about me but they were true friends to stand by me right now.

*Hermione's POV*

I just sat there watching Madam Pomfrey mix up some potions for me. I just rubbed the spot on my chest thinking about Ginny's reaction. I don't know what she thought about this. I just want to cry but I made a promise to myself, that I was done crying. I just looked over to the door and saw that Ginny was with the Marauders. They just stood there waiting.

"Here Hermione, try this. I hope this will help. What made it get worse today? I know we been testing a few different things." Madam Pomfrey asked concerned and curious.

"I think it was because I was using a lot of magic in my class today. I was dueling the seventh years to see what they know. I just pushed myself a little too much. It has been awhile since I fought like that but I need to be able to fight like that again." I told her.

"I know you are serious about your fighting but you need to pace yourself Hermione. You will get there in time. I believe in you." She told me placing a hand on my hands.

I smiled up to her and laid back on the cot. I was going to rest for the rest of the day. Luckily it was the end of the day. I looked over and saw that they were still there. I sighed and told Madam Pomfrey to let them in.

She was bringing them back.

"You only have a few minutes with her. She needs her rest."

Madam Pomfrey went back to her desk but kept an eye on us. I sat up slowly and looked at them. No one said anything. I sighed and said,

"Gins, don't worry about me. I just used too much magic today. I have to pace myself since a situation I had."

Ginny gave me a look but she knew to leave it at that. I looked over to the Marauders and said,

"Thanks for taking care of Ginny. She is lucky to have you as friends."

They smiled to me and Sirius spoke up and said,

"Well, we think you are cool and I think that you could be part of our friendship."

"Well, isn't that kind of you." I said with a smile.

Ginny smiled over to me and said,

"You can be one of the first teacher Marauder!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold you horses Claws. We have to have untied trust with her. But for right now, she is a close friend." James said.

"Whatever. I promise you by the middle of this year she will be a Marauder. So start thinking up of a nickname for her." Ginny explained.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the night Ginny and the Marauders stayed with me. I sighed and saw what time it was. It was almost dinner. I looked at all of them and said,

"Alright you lot. Go get something to eat and off to bed."

Ginny started to laugh at me and said,

"You sound like mum."

My eyes grew and I could not believe it. I started to laugh and said,

"That is scary. But a good thing as well. If I can be at least a little bit of that woman then I would be happy."

"You know my mother would be proud of you. She would be proud of both of us." Ginny told me hugging me.

I smiled and shooed them away. I could hear them laughing and calling me mom. I just shook my head and laid back down. I did not like to be alone but I was more alone than ever. I sighed and laid there. The silence in the hospital room was not normal. I was so used to noise coming from everywhere. But here it was so quiet. I took my potions that was waiting for me and tried to sleep.

*Ginny's POV*

I could not believe what has happened today. Seeing that mark on Hermione really opened my eyes up to what she sacrificed to get here and I did not even know what the sacrifice was. I quickly ran up to Remus and pulled him aside.

"What's up Gins?" He asked.

"I have a few questions for you. But you cannot ask questions back. Please understand."

He nodded and let me continue,

"What would leave a mark that was casted by magic?"

"Well, it depends on if it was dark magic. Than any strong spell could do it but I know I am not supposed to ask but. Does it has to do with the mark on Hermione's chest?" Remus asked.

I only nodded and Remus said,

"There is more then we all know about her. Even you? She is a mystery."

*Sirius' POV*

I was too distracted to even know what was going on at dinner. I finally got out of my thoughts by feeling someone pushing me. I looked around and was starring at my best friends. Ginny was laughing at me and asked,

"What is up with you?"

"Yeah, I have never seen you like this before. Are you alright?" James asked.

I did not know what to say at first and then I looked to Remus and he was smiling at me. All I could say was,

"Shut up."

James and Ginny looked confused and then looked at Remus. He was just snickering at me. I sighed and said,

"I'm not that hungry. I think I am just going to take a walk before heading to the common room. See you guys there."

No one said anything while I left. I let my feet wander and I ended up at the front of…..


	9. Chapter 9

I let my feet wander and I ended up at the front of the hospital wing. I sighed and I could see Hermione was in there alone. I snuck in without Madam Pomfrey seeing me. Hermione was asleep but I just sat there in silence watching her. Some would say that was creepy but there was something about her that just was different. I knew I had to find out what it was. There was only one other person who I had that same feeling towards and that was Gins.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" A voice asked.

I turned to see that Hermione was awake and she was staring at me. I did not know how to answer her question. I did not know why I was there. I smiled to her and said,

"I wanted to check up on you beautiful."

Hermione just rolled her eyes to me and said,

"Well, that is very thoughtful of you but I think there is more. What is on your mind?"

I could not believe that Hermione knew that there was something bothering me. I thought about what I should say. I looked over to Hermione. She was smiling towards me. She looked so relaxed and calm right now. I did not know how she does it.

"How are you so calm when you are here?" I asked her.

"Well, with what I have been through, I find it very peaceful here but sometimes the silence is nerving." Hermione admitted to me.

"Hermione, how do you keep the darkness away? I can see that you have some darkness in you but it doesn't faze you." I asked.

You could see that Hermione was thinking about that answer. We were in silence for a little bit and then Hermione spoke up and said,

"I am not going to lie to you Sirius. I do have darkness that follows me and I know you can understand with your past. It is never gone but I have learned how to subside it. I have my moments but I must remember all the good I have done and all the good I can do. A great man once told me that 'happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the lights.'"

"I would say that is a fascinating quote Professor Hermione." A voice said from behind us.

We both looked up to see Dumbledore standing there smiling to us. Hermione smiled back and said,

"Indeed Albus. It has followed me for a long time and helped me out in my darkest of times."

"Mr. Black, I think it is time to be heading back to your common room. Don't want to be out after curfew." Dumbledore suggested.

I nodded and gave Hermione a smile before leaving. I turned at the door to see her talking to the headmaster quietly. You could tell they were having a serious conversation. Something I was not supposed to know about.

I headed back to my common room in silence thinking about what Hermione had said. Her words floated around in my head. I could not shake the quote off. It had meaning and power to it and when Hermione was telling about it she had this kind of glow in her eyes that made her light up.

"Hey man there you are. For a minute, there we thought you got caught." James said smiling.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to fool them all." I told them.

Ginny and Remus started to laugh and Remus asked,

"So where did you go?"

"Don't worry. I was just places. Are you afraid that I might have done a prank without you guys?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, you would never do that. But I think I know where you were. Don't you agree Remus?" Ginny stated trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh yes. I know that scent from anywhere and my dear friend you smell just like her." Remus explained.

"Who did you go see?" James asked with a smirk.

I sighed and did not know what to say. Did I want to tell them that I went to see Hermione but of course I could not hide it from Ginny and Remus. But James is so distracted sometimes to realize who or what was going on.

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." I told them and headed off to bed.

All I could think about was Hermione that night. As I feel asleep I could see Hermione's smiling face in my dreams that night.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hermione's POV*

That night I feel asleep peacefully. Sirius gave me a lot to think about but also his smile and presence earlier was a great surprise. I really think I am starting to have feelings for him. But I did not want to get attached too much to everyone just in case.

The next day I was released and Madam Pomfrey gave me a warning to take it easy and not to do too much with my magic until we are all done with the test and know how to cure this curse or spell. I walked to my classroom to get today's lesson ready. Right there I ran into McGonagall. She smiled and said,

"It's good to see you all better. Thought you would like to know we have a meeting at the Potters house tonight. Wasn't sure if Dumbledore informed you. He can be forgetful sometimes."

I nodded and thanked her. This will be the first time I get to see what Harry was supposed to grow up with. I will get to meet James' mother and see his father again. That I was not going to look forward to. But this was important. I had to warn them about a few events that will happen.

I did not see that there were already a few students already in my class waiting for me. I could not believe it. I guess word went around about the older kids duels. I smiled to myself and started class. If Harry could see my now he would be so impressed with me.

"Look she's alive!" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see the Marauders standing there with Ginny. I know she is considered a Marauder but she will always be Gins to me.

"Yeah, I'm back in action. So, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, we have a free period right now and saw that you have no class. Thought we all could hang out here together until our next class." Remus suggested.

I nodded and let them in. I sat down on my desk and looked at them. Ginny smiled and laughed a little bit. I gave her a look and asked,

"What's so funny Gins?"

"You just remind me of someone from home when we had that one teacher that always sat on the front of her desk." Ginny explained.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. I started to laugh and then turned to the guys. I then asked,

"I heard you three are masters in pranking. Is that true? Because I have not seen anything to impress me. I knew some great pranksters that could show you up."

Ginny smiled and knew who I was talking about. Fred and George were great pranksters and they would be in ranks of the Marauders mostly since they used their love for pranks and made a shop for it. I could see in Sirius and James's face that I just insulted them and gave them a challenge.

"Well, we are the best and we will prove it to you. Come on boys we got work to do." James said as he left the room with Ginny in it.

I looked to Ginny as she waited for him to say something. James turned and said,

"Are you coming Claws?"

Ginny nodded and followed out. I loved that the guys include Ginny into the group. It's good to know that she is wanted and welcomed in her life here but I will get her back to where she belongs.


	11. Chapter 11

I wandered around the castle. This was my favorite time doing it. It was peaceful and relaxing. I was trying to get over my fears of certain parts of the castle. I took a deep breath and headed into the Great Hall. There was only a few other times I couldn't walk in there. All I saw sometimes was dead bodies of the ones I loved from my time.

"Hermione are you alright?" Remus asked touching my shoulder.

I turned and looked at him in the eyes. I nodded and said,

"Yes Remus. I will be one day."

He gave me a look and we started to walk down the hall together. I sighed and said,

"Like everyone I am fighting with a few monsters inside of me. Somedays are harder than others."

He nodded and we ended up outside. I saw the others by the lake. I grinned and said,

"You should go join your friends. Cherish these moments."

"Well, come and join us. They won't mind. You are our friend too." Remus said.

I smiled and thought about it. I have not had a free moment until now. I should take my words to heart. I nodded and walked down with Remus. Sirius saw us first and said,

"Remus buddy I think you have a tail behind you and it's a stiff."

I laughed to myself and saw Ginny laughing with me.

"I wouldn't call her a stiff Pads. She is way tougher than that." Ginny said.

I sat down by Ginny and smiled to her. It was nice to hang out with Ginny again. I thought I was never going to get this chance again. Then it makes me realize that I would never get to hang out with my other friends again. But I have the chance to create a new future for them and make new friends here.

Ginny took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and she had a look to her that said that it was going to be alright. Right then Sirius wiggled his way between us. I laughed at him and moved over a little bit.

"So what are we talking about over here?" He asked.

"None of your business. It's girl talk." Ginny told him.

He laughed at that and said,

"You know how to do girl talk Ginny?"

"Yes I do. I just don't do it a lot because I am friends with you guys. I don't have a lot of friends that are girls. It's only Lily, Alice, and Marie. But now I have my best friend back and I am going to cherish the moments with her." Ginny explained.

"That was beautiful. Wow, never get to see this side of you Claws." James said.

Ginny smiled to them and Ginny said,

"Well, I guess I am just expressing myself more."

"Well, we are alright with that. So Hermione we were thinking and we thought maybe we could get to know you better and see if you are good fit for the group." James explained.

"We never had a teacher before in the group. But there is always a first. Look we got our first girl in the group." Sirius said.

I smiled to them and said,

"I would be honored to be part of your group. But let me get one thing straight. I know you all are about being honest and open with each other and that is great. But I have a lot of things that has happened to me and it will take time for me to open to you guys. Also, I will have a few secrets that I cannot share with you. Do you understand?"

They nodded and I looked over to Ginny. She was smiling. I could see that she was so excited to have me part of the group. This was one step closer to have a life here. We talked about anything and everything. Right then a note fell into my lap and I opened it to read,

 _ **Miss Hermione Granger,**_

 _ **I would like to invite you for tea down in Hogsmeade this weekend. I think it is about time we sit down and get to know each other. Since you promised me this for a while and keep becoming busy. If you have time to see my brothers then you can make time to see me.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Molly Weasley**_

 __I laughed to myself. Ginny looked at the note and looked at me. I nodded in response. I knew we would have to talk later about this when it was just the two of us. I looked at the time and said,

"Who is ready for dinner?"

The guys light up and jumped up. I looked at Ginny and started to laugh. We all walked back to the castle and headed into the Great Hall. I paused and Remus squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he guided me in. I was so thankful that Remus was so understanding.

"Are you going to join us at the most awesome table ever?" Sirius asked.

I looked from the teacher's table and nodded. I thought I was going to do something new. I was still young. I sat down and you could see that almost everyone started to whisper at me. Even a few teachers were whispering to each other. I knew that they were talking about me. I looked up to Dumbledore and he raise his glass and nodded towards me. I returned the gesture and enjoyed my meal.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day I was going to meet up with Molly Weasley for tea. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Molly was a big part of my life from my time. She was like a second mother to me. I walked down to the Great Hall to meet up: with the boys and Ginny. We planned on having breakfast together before Hogsmeade.

"There you are Vixy. "Sirius said smiling.

We all looked at him confused. I did not know where that came from. I looked over to Ginny and she smiled at me. James asked,

"Vixy? where did that come from?"

"Vixy is short for Vixen. Mione reminds me of a fox." Sirius explained.

I could not help but laugh at that. I smiled to myself and looked at him and said,

"Well, that is good to know. Why a fox?"

"Because you are sneaky and mysterious in your own way. I just think of a fox is your type of animal." Sirius explained.

"We would be talking about animagus are we?" I asked.

I looked at each of their faces. The boys looked scared and looked over to Remus. He turned white and said,

"I think he was talking about your patronus Mione."

I nodded and ended the subject. We ate in silence after that. I told them I would see them all later. I started down the hall and I heard my name being called. I turned to see Sirius running up to me. I smiled to him and asked,

"What's up Sirius?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans at Hogsmeade today. "He asked.

I smiled to him and said,

"I am actually meeting up with a friend but we can meet up later." I suggested.

He nodded and turned to walk back to the Great Hall. I smiled to myself and headed down to meet up with Molly. I walked peacefully down to the village. Right there waiting for me was a younger Molly Weasley. She waved to me and I waved back.

"Hermione, how are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm good Molly. How are you? Do you know where you want to go have tea? "I asked.

She nodded and said,

"Yes, there is little place just at the end that has a great cup of tea."

I followed her down to the plan she was talking about. It was cozy and familiar. But I could not put my finger on it. We walked in and found a table. Molly looked around and said,

"How do you like teaching at Hogwarts?"

"It's great. I have really connect to a few students. They all have so much potential in them." I explained.

"How do they feel about you being around the same age of a few of them?" Molly asked.

"I know it's a little weird for a few of them. But age should not matter." I told her.

She nodded and we started to enjoy our morning. I looked out the window and saw a few students have already started to come down. I smiled at all the third years that are here for the first time. They are so young and naïve.

"They are so young. I feel so old looking at them. It makes me remember when I was at Hogwarts." Molly said smiling.

"Yeah, so how is your family? How many kids do you have now?" I asked.

"Well, I have three kids and they are the oldest is seven. Second oldest is five and the youngest is one." Molly explained.

"What are their names?" I asked making conversation.

It pained me a little bit to know that I was going to watch them grow up and see them live their lives. Molly got me out of my thoughts and said,

"There is Charlie, William but we are going to call him Bill, and Percy. They are my happiness. I am hoping my next child will be a girl. I would love to have a daughter."

"I am sure you will get the girl in no time." I told her smiling to myself.

She is going to have all these amazing boys before she have that one feisty girl. I know that it will be enjoyable to see Fred and George as a baby. They will be a handful for her. Molly saw that I was distracted and asked,

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Of course. Just got a lot on my mind. So how are your brothers?" I asked.

"Oh Fabian and Gideon are great. They can't stop talking about you. You made an impression on those two." Molly said.

I smiled about that and said,

"Well, they are two great guys. I am glad to call them close friends."

Molly smiled and saw what time it was. She looked up to me and said,

"We are going to have to do this again. Maybe during the holidays you can come to my place. You can meet the boys."

"I would love that Molly. It's has been great to see you again. We will see each other soon." I told her with a grin.

She nodded and got up to leave. It was different to see her again like this. It made me realize how much I miss her and the other. I just thought about why I am here. I was doing it for them.

I walked out of the café and down the street. I just let my feet wonder. I ended up at the looking point of the shrieking shack. All I could think about was third year when Harry attacked Malfoy and his goons with snowballs under his invisibility cloak. I sat down on the rock and let the peaceful air of fall.

I did not know I had company standing behind me. Before someone spoke up and said,

"Hermione?"

I turned around to see Ginny standing there. I gave her a weak smile. I could not help but let the tears escape. Ginny came over and gave me a hug. We sat there like that for a while. Ginny then asked,

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"You look just like her." I told Ginny.

Ginny gave me a confused look and then it connected it. She smiled about it. She then asked,

"What was it like? How is she?"

"She is wonderful. We talked about her children. Bill is seven, Charlie is five, and Percy is one. She was telling me that she hopes that her next one will be a girl." I said smiling.

Ginny laughed and said,

"Wait until she finds out she will have twin boys and that it takes six boys until she has that daughter."

I nodded and said,

"You do know that I am planning on getting you back to our time. I want you to live the life you deserve."

"What about you Hermione? You are coming back too right? But won't that wreck the timeline?" Ginny asked.

"Not the way I am going to do it. You will be returning to the new timeline where everyone is alive. I want you to have a life with Harry. I know how much you love him Ginny." I told her.

"What about you Hermione? You keep skipping that question. Aren't you coming back with me?" Ginny asked again with concern.

I did not know how to tell her but I know I had to tell her sooner or later. I sighed and shook my head no. I took a deep breath and said,

"When I got hit with this dark curse during the final battle. It was supposed to kill me but it didn't thanks to the time turner. But I will not be able go back. I have a theory that I could die if I time travel again. I was supposed to die that night Ginny. What I am doing may…"

Ginny gave me this sad look and said,

"You have a total different plan then I thought. Hermione are you going to sacrifice your life for everyone else?"

I thought about the best way to tell her but there was not a way. I just sighed and said,

"Ginny, when it comes down to the first battle. I will be the one to face Voldemort. I will be the one to destroy him. I know that there is a chance that I may not come out of it alive. I have excepted that. But I also know that I may and then I will be happy to see all of you grow up and be the amazing people I know you will be. It is the sacrifice I am willing to take. But Ginny you can have the life you deserve. I want you to have that life."

Ginny gave me a hug and I just held her. I know it was hard to tell her this but it had to be done. She was the only one I could talk to. I know that she will forgive me and make the right decision on what she wants to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was my favorite time of the year. It was winter break, and everyone was going home. I would be staying at Hogwarts with the other teachers. I had a few plans to complete. I need to start my mission and there were a few things that would help me in it.

I walked down the hall and saw all the students excited to get on the train to see their family and have a break from school work. I remember when I was that age and excited to see my parents and go with my friends to their house for the holidays. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I saw Ginny there. She was packed and smiled at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me to the Potters? They wouldn't mind you coming. The more the merrier they always say." Ginny told me.

"Don't worry I know we will see each other during the break. But I need to do a few things before that. I have a few plans to take care of." I said quietly.

Ginny gave me a look and said concerned,

"Please be careful."

I nodded and walked with her to the train. There waiting was the boys. Sirius waved us over and asked,

"Are you joining us?"

"No, I am needed here. But I might stop by to say hi." I told them.

"Well, it's your loss. But will we see you at the Potter's Christmas party?" Remus asked.

I shrugged and said,

"I guess we will have to see. But you keep my girl here safe. I don't want to get an owl from her saying that you are being rude. Or I will have to come down there and show you a few manners."

"Us be rude to Claws. We might be owling you to control her. She is a nightmare around this time with my father." James said.

I laughed and then gave everyone a hug goodbye. I looked around and apparated way. I landed at the meeting spot. I walked up and saw it was at the Potters house. I sighed and walked in. I smiled at a few people and then walked up to Dorea. She gave me a smile and said,

"It's great that you could join us. Dumbledore is running a little late like always."

I sighed and said,

"If I knew that then I would have gotten Albus here with me. I would have dragged him out of his office myself."

Dorea laughed and asked,

"Did you see the kids off?"

I nodded and said,

"They all got onto the train safe and sound. They would be on their way to the platform any time now. So, let's hope this meeting doesn't go if we think it will. Or they will have a lot of questions."

Dorea nodded in agreement and said,

"We will figure it out when that happens. Usually they would just go to one room and plot pranks and that stuff. But I have caught them a few times trying to listen in. I just can't put up the right protection spell to block them out."

I smiled and offered to do it. Dorea looked at me and nodded. She then said,

"If your magic is as amazing at the boys explain in their letters then I think it will be an enjoyment to see them try to pass it."

She snickered a little bit as I started. A few people watched me, and you could see Charles confused and he asked his wife what I was doing. She explains to him and he smirked at that.

"James and Sirius are not going to like that. They make it a mission to get pass us to see what we are talking about." Charles said.

"Trust me I know. They try to sneak up on me in my office, but I am always one step ahead of them." I told them.

"Are you sure you chose the wrong career? You would have been a great Aurore." Charles said with a smile.

I was glad that he has gotten used to me and put it aside of him that I don't like to share my past. He has come a long way to this point. We could say we are friendly with each other. It does help that I am friends with his sons.

Albus finally appeared and you could he was distracted by something. I walked up to him and he whispered to me,

"You are right. The first phase of your plan will have to go into action sooner then I hoped."

I nodded and said,

"We will be ready, and I know that it will work out. I have a few people that I know that will work with this part of the plan. But I can't be in it. I will be in the background. It must be someone else in the front of it. I will be one of the followers of this plan."

He nodded and then spoke up,

"We got word that there will be an attack tonight in the village of Corpit. I will have a small group go and stop it. It's a muggle village with a few muggleborn families. We protect them all. I want Fabian, Gideon, Charles, Alastor, Kingsley, and Hermione to go. You will return here after it is finished for fist aid help. But I want Kingsley leading the group."

He looked at me and I nodded. I knew that this was the first of many plans to foil. I went to group with the others. Kingsley was getting the information from Albus. You could see that Albus pointed at me and Kingsley walked back to our group.

"So, what's the plan?" Fabian asked.

"I am supposed to ask you Hermione." Kingsley said.

I just glared at Albus and sighed. The gentlemen were looking at me. You could see Alastor did not like that. Charles was unsure of it but everyone else was on board with it. I then said,

"We are going to have to get there ahead of them. I know for a fact that they will be attacking at seven o'clock at night when everyone is asleep. We will have to be there ahead of time to position ourselves. Fabian will be with me on the corner and then Gideon with be across of us. The rest of you will be spread out on the block they will be attacking."

"How come you are not leading this mission? Because you know way more then anyone here." Fabian asked.

"Because I have to be in the background. I am not the face of the leaders yet. Plus, Kingsley is a great leader for this mission. He will know what to do. I promise you." I said with a wink towards Kingsley.

He blushed a little bit and we went to get ready for the mission. But before that you could hear a noise from the door. I smirked towards Dorea and Charles. They couldn't help but laugh at that. Dorea walked over to the door and stepped out of it. She took a little while and then came back in.

"They children are here, and they have made it their mission to get in here now." She said aloud.

"Are they going to be able too?" Someone asked.

"No, I put highly strong shields up that not even an Aurore could get through without time. But these children are just students at Hogwarts. These spells are way advanced above them. There is no way for them to get in here." I said to everyone.

They all nodded and went back to talking. I was impressed on how they all trusted my word now and did not backtalk me on everything. I looked at the time and nodded towards Charles. He nodded back and gathered the others. It was time for the mission.

"You all be safe and come back in one piece. James needs a father figure and the kids need their favorite teacher to come back." Dorea said.

"Yeah, and your nephews need their uncles to see them grow up." Molly added.

We all nodded, and I said,

"Don't worry I will make sure these gentlemen don't mess it up too bad."

We were about to walk out the front of the door, but I first put a cloak on. It was pure black. They all looked at me and I said,

"I can't be seen. Not yet."

They nodded and we apparated away. We landed in a quiet street. I looked around and looked at my watch it was only six o'clock. I nodded and whispered,

"We are right on time. Everyone get to their positions. They will be coming soon. You all know what to do. Kingsley, you got this."

He nodded, and Fabian and Gideon followed me. I went around the corner with Fabian and just relaxed onto the brick wall. Fabian gave me a look and said,

"You look too calm to be on a mission like this."

"I just know how to keep myself calm at this time of danger. This isn't my first mission. But those were a long time ago. Maybe one of these days I will tell you and Gideon." I told him

He smiled and was about to say something, but I quiet him. I pointed at the end of the street. Right on time I thought. I pointed to Kingsley and he gave us a sign. I nodded and waited for him to tell us when. The death eaters came down and they were going to start to cause trouble. One of them went to a house and casted a spell to blast in the door. I looked to Kingsley and he put a finger up. Right then you heard screaming. I gave Kingsley a glare and he nodded. We moved in and I casted a few spells at once. Fabian took care of the ones on the street. Kingsley looked at me and headed into the house. I went after one person that I was targeting. We fought hard and strong right then more death eaters came. I knew what I had to do. I cast a few spells towards Fabian and Gideon. Then went to help Charles. He looked at me and asked,

"What was that for?"

I said,

"I will tell you later. Watch your left side."

He nodded and stopped a curse heading his way. He looked at me as I went into the house after Kingsley. Once I found him, he was with the family. He looked at me and I said,

"We need you out here. I got them."

He nodded, and I looked at them and smiled. I then casted a few spells on the family. I then said,

"You will be safe now. Just hide in here and don't come out until I come back."

I led them into the closet and then casted a few more spells on that. I went to a window and saw that everyone was fighting. I then opened a window and started to cast spells on to the ground. Death Eater looked everywhere but did not know where it came from. But they were all falling. I smiled at my work and saw that Fabian and Gideon were fighting five at once each. They were cornering them. It was as it was told to me. I sighed when I saw that the spells were bouncing off them. I casted a few their way and the Death Eaters were falling. Fabian looked up and I winked at him.

I ran out of the house and gave Fabian a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at this. It was a step in changing everything. Everyone came back. Charles looked around and said,

"Is everyone alright?"

We all nodded. We all just had a few scratches and marks. I smiled and then went back to the family. They were just huddling in the closet. I opened it up and the father asked,

"Are we safe now?"

"I think so but not here. We will move you somewhere else safe. Alastor here will help you out. He can be trusted. Grab everything you need." I explained.

"Thank you for everything. You saved us." The mother said.

I heard a barking noise coming from the other room and I then said,

"You should go check on your dog. He must be scared."

"We don't have a dog." The women said.

I looked at the others and we all whipped our wands out. Kingsley then spoke up and said,

"Alastor stay here with Gideon with the family. Hermione and Fabian go ahead of us. Charles go out front and stand guard. I will check the backyard."

We all nodded and headed in our own direction. I looked over to Fabian and we headed towards the kitchen. We quietly went in. There was no dog in sight. I then whispered,

"Don't let anything fool you. It could be an animagus."

He nodded and headed one way to the kitchen. I turned to the island and froze. Fabian then said,

"Nothing over here. Did you find anything?"

I nodded but did not move. Fabian came over to me and saw what I was looking at. There stood was a dark brown dog. He started to growl, and I just screamed,

"Reveal yourself. I know what you are. Or I will reveal you myself."

The animal started to growl again but this time it started to morph and change into a human. There stood a man with the dark mark. He had his wand pointed at Fabian chest. I moved in front of Fabian and the Death Eater then said,

"What a brave girl you are. Trying to protect your friend. But you both will be dead soon."

"Don't be so sure of that. I have lots of tricks up my sleeve." I said.

I thought about different spells I could use on him, but I knew I shouldn't. I decided to go with the stunning spell. But before I could cast it I saw Kingsley coming quietly from the backdoor. Kingsley casted his spell but the death eater was taking quick and casted his spell at me. Everything went black after that. All I heard was Fabian saying to me,

"Hermione hold on. We are going to get you back safe and sound. Please don't close those eyes."


	14. Chapter 14

*Fabian's POV*

I quickly grabbed Hermione and looked to Kingsley and he nodded. I knew we had to get Hermione back to the house. She was going to need help now. Kingsley then screamed,

"Charles Gideon, we need your help!"

They both ran into the room and saw Hermione in my arms. Gideon ran over to me and looked at Hermione scared. Charles gave Kingsley a look and asked,

"What happened here?"

"Hermione took a spell for me and she blacked out. We need to get her back to the safe house." I told them.

"I agree. I need you two to go with Fabian and make sure she gets back safe. Alastor and I will be there as soon as we clean up at here." Kingsley explained.

We all nodded, and I quickly disappeared away. We landed on the outskirts of the Potters. I looked over to Charles and he quickly ran up to the house. I followed, and we stored through the front door. I looked over and saw the kids were by the stairs looking at us. I tried to cover Hermione's face, but I knew they saw something because the girl gasped and looked scared.

"What happened?" Dorea asked shocked.

"Hermione took a spell or curse for Fabian and she blacked out. Kingsley and Alastor is taking care of the cleanup. Right now, our main priority is Hermione." Charles said.

He looked around and saw Dumbledore was not there. I was curious where he was at, but I was more concerned about Hermione. She had to be alright. She was such a strong girl and you could see that she was. Everyone worked their hardest and Albus finally returned. He ran over to Hermione and asked,

"Tell me everything that happened. This should have not happened."

I explained everything that happened and right then a woman came through the doors and she looked familiar. Albus turned to her and said,

"Pomfrey you just made it. Hermione is under attack. We don't know what hit her but it her in the spot. I am worried now."

She ran over and you could see the concern in her eyes. No one said a word. That was how I knew her. She is the one that works in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. I looked out of the door and saw the kids still sitting there but they were comforting the girl. I walked over to Dorea and asked,

"Who is that girl?"

She looked at where I was pointing and gasped. She walked out and ran over to the girl and took her in her arms. I walked out and stood there while Dorea comfort the girl. The girls were cute, and you could see that she was concerned and worried.

"Is she going to be alright Dorea?" She asked between tears.

"Of course, dear. But I did not know you knew her." Dorea said shocked.

The girl nodded, and I said,

"You are Ginny? Aren't you?"

She looked at me and nodded. I touched her shoulder and said,

"Hermione will be alright. She is a fighter. I may not know her that long but I know she is a fighter that will not back down."

She looked over to the boys and said,

"I have heard a lot about you lot. You are well known from what Hermione has said. A couple of jokesters you lot are I heard."

They gave me a look and I looked over to Dorea and said,

"I have it here. You go and make sure they don't need anything for Hermione."

She nodded and looked at Ginny worried. Ginny nodded and then sat back down. I sat not far from the and looked at Ginny and asked,

"How much do you know?"

"Everything. I know what she is doing and what is going on in there. More then these guys here." Ginny said to me.

I looked at her surprised and the boys were surprised as well. I could see the concern in her eyes were strong. I have seen that concern in Hermione's eyes always. They must be connected somehow.

"So, what is Hermione into?" A boy asked with shaggy hair.

"And why did my father and your bringer her in unconscious?" The boy with glasses asked.

"Hermione is helping a bigger cause because of the war. She was doing something for Dumbledore and it went wrong. But now she is not doing good because of it. So, James, Sirius and Remus we need to stay out of their way and keep our mouth shut." Ginny told them.

I looked over to them and then back to the door. I looked at Ginny and she nodded towards me.

"Go… I would like to know that there is someone else there with her that cares for her since we can't be in there." Ginny told me.

I walked back in and before I closed the door I saw the kids go back upstairs talking. I nodded to Ginny and ran over to Hermione. Dorea was standing by her and you could see that everyone was worried. I asked,

"How are things going?"

"Not good. How are the kids?" Dorea asked.

"They are alright for now, but I know that Ginny is scared already. But she wants us to be focus on Hermione. So, do we know what is going on?" I asked looking over to Hermione and Pomfrey.

We all stood around not knowing what to do. Alastor and Kingsley came back. We could see they were tired and run down. We all were but we were concerned about Hermione's well about. I looked over to Dumbledore who was talking to Pomfrey.

I sat down next to Hermione and took her hand. I looked at Hermione and saw something different about her. She grabbed my hand and I almost jumped. I squeezed her hand and did not take my eyes off her.

"Something going on! Pomfrey Dumbledore come here." I screamed.

They both ran over and Albus asked,

"What is it?"

"She grabbed my hand. That's a good sign, right?" I asked.

Pomfrey started to cast a few spells and saw a few changes and knew something was different. She had this look and there was hope in her eyes. Charles came up to us and asked,

"What is going on? Is Hermione alright?"

"I think she will be fine. She is showing improvements. There was risky moment for a minute and, but I am sure she will be alright. We can move her to a room to be more comfortable. If that is alright with you two?" Pomfrey said.

"Of course, it's alright. She is always welcomed here. She is a friend of ours and our sons. Plus, she needs to get as much sleep she can get." Dorea said.

*Ginny's POV*

I sat on James' bed and did not say a word. I was too worried about Hermione. We haven't heard a word from anyone downstairs. I know that they were going to do their best for Hermione, but it still scared me. I felt Remus was trying to calm me down. I know he can tell that I am emotional right now because of his gift.

"Everything is going to alright Ginny. We all know Hermione is a fighter." Remus told me.

I did not know what to say or do. I was like frozen. I looked over to James and Sirius. James was by his door and he kept looking out. I think he was trying to see what was going on. If there was any change or now. I saw Sirius was white as a ghost.

I got up and gave him a hug. He was shaking. I could not believe it. But I would not let go of him until he calmed down. I whispered,

"She will pull through this Pads. You need to think the positive. Please calm down for not just yourself but for her."

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. I felt him calming down. Right then James ran back over and said,

"They are coming out of the dinning room. It looks like they are bringing her up to a room."

We all quickly got up and ran to the door. Right when we opened the door there floating past us was an unconscious Hermione. I felt my legs about to give away. Remus grabbed me to keep me up. Dorea and Charles looked at us and Dorea came in and closed the door.

"What's going on mom? Is Hermione alright?" James asked.

"Sit down kids. Hermione is going to be alright. We had the best taking care of her. But right now, she needs is rest. I know you are all worried and concerned. But we need to think positive and have hope that it will all turn alright." Dorea explained.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. Dumbledore explained to me that you have a family connection to Hermione and of course I can't stop you boys. But not for long because like I said she needs her sleep." Dorea said.

We all nodded. Dorea took us to see Hermione. There she was laying in a bed. She looked so peaceful. Fabian was sitting beside her holding her hand. I smiled to him. I could see he really cared for Hermione. He looked at me and got up. I thought it was sweet of him. I sat down next to Hermione and she was not even making a noise. I looked over to Dorea and Fabian.

"Will she wake up?" I asked.

"We are hoping." Dorea said.

I nodded and just sat next to Hermione and looked at her. I only remember Hermione like this once. When she was paralyzed in her second year. I went to visit her then too. But this was much more worse. We had a better connection now then back then. I whipped a tear away. Only time will tell on how things will change.


	15. Chapter 15

*Hermione's POV*

I could hear voices, but I did not know where I was at. I looked around and saw only darkness. Right then the darkness lights up and I was at Hogwarts. There stood Harry and Ron. I ran up to them. They smiled at me and Harry said,

"Hey Mione, you alright?"

"How is this possible? You both died." I said.

"We are but you called for us. Hermione, you are taking a risk. We are so proud of you. I know we both can feel the changes you are making. In a few years. We are going to be in a different diminution and it will all be different. But the dimensions we are in we are still dead." Harry explained.

I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Ron and Harry. I sighed and said,

"Is everyone at peace? I need to know."

"We are all together. We are watching over you. We all are so proud of you Hermione. You are the biggest hero in the world. Mum wants me to tell you that she will always be your guardian angel looking out for you. We all are. You have us in your heart and mind." Ron said.

I could not believe this was possible. I then thought about it. This was too real. I looked around and asked,

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet. But you are in the in between. Hermione you need to know something. Everyone is on your side and we know you can change everything. But I want you to make a promise. Hermione please have a life in all of this. You deserve to be happy and have a family. Do not forget that." Harry told me.

I nodded. I heard the voices again. They were saying my name. Some of them were worried. I looked at Harry and Ron. They both gave me a smile and Harry said,

"Can you tell Ginny something for me?"

I nodded, and Harry then said,

"That I will always love her, and we will find each other again. We will always find each other again. I have seen it."

"Tell my sister that we are all watching over her and mum is fretting over all her decisions. She is going to make mum go bold soon if she doesn't behave. That her brothers love her, and we will always be with her." Ron then came close to me and gave me a hug. He then whispered,

"Fred wants you to find love and that he will always love you. You two will reconnect one day but he doesn't want it to be now. He wants you to live your crazy life."

I wrapped my arms around Ron and gave him a huge hug. I ran over to Harry and gave him a hug. I looked at my two best friends. I smiled at them.

"Thanks for being the best friends I ever had. I love you both. But I need to go back." I said.

"We will always be with you. We are the one to thank you. You are the best friend we could have ever asked. I hope that in the new diminutions we will find each other." Ron said.

"We will always find each other. You are the best thing that ever happened to us Hermione. Thank you for sticking with us until the very end and never giving up on a better world for us. I will always love you." Harry said as he started to disappear.

I then opened my eyes and looked around. The room was bright. I turned to my left and saw Ginny sitting there. She smiled at me and said,

"You gave us a scare right there."

I smiled weakly and said,

"I'm sorry. But I had to do what was best."

She gave me a hug and I heard the door open. There came in was Madam Pomfrey. She smiled at me and said,

"Good to see you awake Hermione dear. How are you feeling?"

"Weak but alright I think. How is everyone else? Is Fabian alright?" I asked.

Ginny started to laugh and said,

"Of course, on your death bed you worry about everyone else. But Fabian is alright. He and the others are downstairs waiting for news. Would you like me to tell them you are awake?"

I nodded and said,

"Please and can you get Albus for me. Oh, and Ginny we are going to need to talk later."

She nodded and got up to leave. I waited for her to close the door and looked to Madam Pomfrey and asked,

"How bad this time?"

"I was afraid you died for a few minutes Hermione. You really took a tole this time. I don't think there will be a next time if you get hit. You may not come back." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I am going to let you in on a secret. I will always come back until I am ready to die. I was dead, and I was in the in between. I choose to come back." I said.

Albus came in and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and said,

"I can see it will be a better future. We can do it."

He nodded and then said,

"With your help and all you have done for us I know we can do it. You already saved Fabian and Gideon tonight. That is the first step. Now everything will change as you said."

I nodded and saw Ginny standing there at the door. Albus looked at me and I nodded. He walked out and let Ginny come back in. She came over and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but tear up.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I saw them." I said between tears.

"You saw who?" Ginny asked confused.

"I saw Harry and Ron. They were there waiting for me Ginny. They wanted to tell me a few things. Harry wants me to tell you that you two will be reconnected one day and that he will always love you. Ron wants you to know you are going to make your mum go bold. Everyone is watching over us and they are thinking of us." I told her with tears in my eyes.

Ginny was whipping tears from her eyes and gave me a hug. I tried not to wince. I was feeling the pain. Ginny felt me wince and pulled back. She gave me a look and said,

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

I nodded, and she left the room. I heard footsteps coming up. I watched the door open and there stood Madam Pomfrey and she came in with a few potions. She came over and asked,

"What are you feeling? Would you like to get some sleep?"

I told her everything. Madam Pomfrey made me different potions and she cast a few spells. I thanked her and let sleep take me over. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I had to show people that I am alright and I am strong.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to a quiet room. I was all alone. Ginny was not there. I sat up and grunted. I felt pain and looked around. I saw on my night stand a note,

 _Hermione,_

 _Here are a few potions that might help this morning. I know that have a lot of questions and I am here for you. Just send me a patronus and I will answer you._

 _Pomfrey_

I smiled to myself. I took my potions and slowly got up. I was at first wobblily but then I felt a hand steady me. I looked up to see Charles Potter helping sit on the side of my bed. He gave me this look and said,

"You should rest. I can get one of our house elves to bring you some food."

"Thank you but no. I need to get up. I am not one to stay in bed. You will learn this Charles." I told him trying to stand up again.

He gave me this look, but I looked right back at him with a stubborn glare. He led me towards the door and we walked downstairs in silence. I came through the door to the dinning room. Everyone starred at me.

"Charles what is that poor girl doing out of bed? She needs to rest." Dorea stated.

"I told her that dear. But we got a stubborn one here." Charles tried to defend himself.

"I could have told you that mum. Hermione here is one of the most stubborn witches I know. She has always been like this since she was young." Ginny said smirking.

I glared at him and then said,

"Well, I could say the same for you."

Ginny started to laugh and said,

"I'm just glad you are alright. This was worse than….."

I gave Ginny a look to shut her up. She was going to say too much. I sat down next to her and she gave me a side hug. I glared at her, but she just shrugged. We all ate in silence. Remus spoke up and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Kind of feels like a bulger slammed you off of your broom from a good few feet high." I explained.

James and Sirius both wince but you could see the worry on their faces. I gave them a smile and said,

"Boys please don't give me that look. I am not a fragile doll. I thought Ginny here taught you to not look at women like that. Everyone is different."

"Sorry Mione. It's just you really gave us a scare. We are just glad you are alright." James said.

I nodded and then I slowly got up and I saw everyone tried to get to their feet. I glared at them and I saw Ginny whisper something to Remus. He pulled James and Sirius down and smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded to Ginny. I slowly walked out of the room and headed back to my room. I turned to see Charles right behind me.

"You are not good at sneaking around Charles. And you call yourself and Aurora." I said with a playful smirk.

He laughed and then said,

"You think you are funny. I like how you stick up to my boys. They need women in their lives like that. Show them that everyone is different, and they can't try to keep everyone secured."

I nodded, and we got back to my room. I sat there on the side of the bed and said,

"I appreciate all of this. Don't worry I will be gone soon."

"Oh Hermione, you are alright to stay here. I know that we don't see eye to eye but I like how you make my boys feel. I haven't seen them like this for a while. You make them think and see things in a different way." Charles said with joy in his voice.

"Thank you, Charles." I said.

"Alright, get dressed and meet up downstairs. There is something I want to show you." Charles said with a smirk.

I gave him a look. Before I could ask any questions, Charles left the room. I looked around and saw an outfit on the chair in the corner. I looked at the outfit. It was just a long sleeve sweater and just a pair of jeans. I loved how simple it was. I figured it was Ginny who picked it out. I got dressed and went slowly downstairs. There I heard talking. But everyone went quiet as I hit the last step. I turned to see….


End file.
